Winter Night
by Alex The Rogue
Summary: Halt comes home to his husband on the night of his birthday, and ends up receiving news that reminds Halt of a traumatic experience. Wilt.


The late January night was cold. And it was snowing again. Halt growled, rubbing the white flakes from his damp hair. He jogged across the suburban street, the pretty houses lining it already covered in a dusting of the fluffy flakes. Digging through his pockets with numb fingers for his keys, Halt cursed every deity he knew that it was snowing again. "Why the fucking hell do it have to be snowing again? Why the fucking hell does winter have to happen every fucking year?" He grinned triumphantly when he found his keys, only for his fumbling attempt to find the correct key causing the key ring to drop into a snowbank. "Fuck my life!" He snarled. Halt hesitated only for a moment before plunging a half-frozen hand into the frigid snow. "Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck shit cold ahhhhhhhhhh YES!" Whipping his hand around to shake the snow off, Halt sprinted towards his home, struggling not to whimper at the intense burning feeling where his hand was suppose to be. He flipped rapidly through the wet keys, yearning for a hot shower to warm his bones. "Finally!" Halt snarled and shoved the house key into the lock and turned and then realized that the door had been unlocked the whole time. Sighing, he rested his forehead against the door, exhausted. Then swore again when a harsh gust pushed a small snow drift from the roof onto his head and down his collar. Shoving the door open and lunging through, Halt slammed the door shut again. He basked in the warmth of the heated home before stripping off his jacket and boots, massaging his freezing hand.

"Will?" Halt called out, finally noting how dark it was. He walked further into the shadow-drenched room. Fear began to prick at his heart, speeding up his pulse when he didn't hear anything. "Will?" He called again, a chill racing over his spine when a response wasn't forthcoming. A sick feeling formed in his stomach as images of a blood-covered Will dead on the floor, of Will locked in a passionate embrace of woman, of a good-bye note left on the table flashed through his mind's eye. Halt swallowed, unsure of what he would-or rather, would not-find in the home he shared with his husband. "Will?" Halt tried again, his voice weaker as he approached the kitchen. He flinched back when he heard a slow, harsh click followed a quiet _whoosh_. He stood in the entry-way, faintly illuminated by the just-lit candles.

Halt sighed in relief as he watched his husband light more candles, bobbing his head faintly to the music playing from the earbuds hanging from his ears. A small smile formed on the Hibernian's lips as he watched the brunet finish lighting candles, illuminating the room with their gentle glow before he started fussing with the carnations on the small table. Which was set with a fancy tablecloth and the expensive chinaware Halt's mother had given them as a wedding gift, along with the crystal wine glasses from his sister. Slowly walking around the man, Halt wrapped his arms around Will, pressing his body flush against the slightly taller man's back all while scaring the crap out of the brunet. "Halt?" Will turned his head towards his husband, who smiled warmly at him. "Yes?" Halt replied, peppering Will's neck with chaste kisses. Will stuttered a little, "H-happy birthday."  
"Mmmm...thank-you, _ah chuisle_." Halt settled on a patch of skin and attacked it, sucking and biting, causing Will to gasp and clutch at a chair as pleasure started building behind his navel. "Halt!" Will hissed as his husband's cold hands started to wander over his body. They snuck under his shirt to trail over hard abs, leaving trails of goose flesh behind. Halt tweaked Will's hard nipples, rolling them between his fingertips as Will let out a breathy sigh. Halt slid one hand under Will's waistband to grasp his half-hard cock, stroking it into full hardness, smirking when Will squirmed against him while moaning. He moved his hand from base to tip, swiping his thumb over the slit before returning to the base only to do it all again, bringing Will closer and closer to the edge. "H-Halt! I-I-" Will whined when Halt removed his hand just before he went over the edge. Halt just chuckled as he undid Will's pants, shoving both the pants and boxers down before bending the brunet over. He trailed his thumb through the well-toned cheeks, gently circling the rosy hole. Halt smirked as he retrieved the frigid tube of lube from his front pants pocket, knowing how much Will liked having the lube cold.

Carefully smearing the lubricant over his fingers, Halt gently pressed a fingertip into the tight hole, causing Will to jerk forward at the shock of the cold intrusion and moan. He inserted more of his finger before pulling it back and pushing it back in, over and over, teasing Will with the slow pace. Halt added another finger after listening to Will's little moans and whimpers of pleasure, moving at the same slow pace. He scissored his fingers, stretching Will's hole while using his other hand to stroke his own aching cock. "More!" Will gasped, and Halt smirked and added a third finger, crooking them to touch Will's prostate, causing the brunet to thrust back onto the fingers. "H-Halt! P-Please!" Will begged, bucking against the slowly thrusting fingers. "Please what?" Halt breathed quietly into Will's ear, his hot breath and thick burr sending a shiver of hot pleasure up Will's spine. "Ah-ah! T-Take! AH! Fuck me!" Will cried out when Halt brushed his prostate again. Halt smirked and removed his fingers, to the disappointment of Will.

Liberally lubing up his large, thick cock with the blueberry flavored lube, Halt pressed the tip to Will's hole. "Ready?" Halt inquired, smirking when Will just growled and thrust back against his cock, "Damn it Halt! Get that monstrosity in me now!" Will turned his head and glared when his husband didn't move, causing Halt to smirk. Will gasped when Halt shoved the tip in, only to start pulling out, earning a frustrated whine from Will. Halt thrusted further in, nearly pulling out completely before thrusting further in, continuing until he had bottomed out. Halt held still, checking to see if Will was ready. "Move, please!" Will moaned, trying to thrust backwards only to be stopped by Halt holding his hips. Halt smirked and pulled out with agonizing slowness, making sure to brush against Will's prostate. It was slow torture for both, with both close to the edge. Halt's slow thrusts pushed against the man's control, urging him to go harder and faster but Halt took his time, wanting, _needing_ to savor the tight passage that gripped his member tightly. "Good Lord, Will, you are so _tight_ tonight!" Halt moaned, thrusting into his husband's body and reveling in the feel of Will's muscles clenching and unclenching around his cock.

His orgasm built slow and came hard, causing his hips buck forward as he emptied himself into Will, the pleasure intense as Halt growled Will's name. Halt rested against Will to catch his breath before deciding on what to do next. Halt smiled and pulled a foil packet from the drawer they kept them in, along with similar items. Tearing the packet open, he rolled the condom onto Will's weeping member before stroking it, drawing low moans from the brunet. "Ha-Halt! F-Faster!' Will panted, bucking against the calloused hand. Halt slowly picked up speed, varying his rhythm, and his grip. "Ah" Will moaned when Halt's other hand started to fondle his sac, driving him ever closer to the edge. It started in the base of his spine, then slowly tensed every muscle in his body, a burning ball of desire and pleasure gathering behind his naval before his back arched as his orgasm struck with a choked, "H-Hal-alt!" Before going limp in his husband's arms.

Halt drew Will up to lean against him, removing and disposing of the condom, and tucking his softening cock back into his bottoms. "Hell of a greeting." Will said once he had recovered from the intense orgasm. Halt chuckled, a soft smile gracing his lips as he looked at his husband with love, completely unguarded. Will smiled back and moved to kiss Halt, only for the sweet moment to ruined by Halt's stomach growling loudly. Halt's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment as Will laughed. "Come on," Will smiled, "let's eat." They talked quietly while serving each other dinner, short stories and jokes shared between the couple. With a delicious meal of rump roast, steamed brussel sprouts, and an aged red wine, the two had an incredible dinner.

* * *

The candlelight suddenly cast Halt's eyes into deep shadow and Will smiled at the man, his heart beating faster as nerves slowly crept through his body. "Halt?" He inquired quietly, stomach clenching when Halt looked at him, inquiry in the Hibernian's black eyes. "I know we haven't talked about this yet, but..." Will trailed off, unsure of himself. Halt grasped one of the brunet's hands to steady him. "I-uh...I'm uh pregnant?" Will said shyly, hunching his shoulders. Halt went still, eyes widening in shock. He stood abruptly, sending the chair crashing to the tiles while a dark look crossed his face. Will shrunk back in his chair, shoulders hunched, wrapping his arms around his abdomen. "Halt?" Will's voice was small and laced with worry as fear started trickling through his veins. Halt stared at him, eyes narrowed slightly as he struggled to think straight, fear prominent in every fragmented thought. _No, it can't be happening again._ A memory of a tall blonde with honey eyes flashed through Halt's mind. _No, he can't, he'll die, no. No, no, no. He can't. I can't lose him, too._ Halt was startled out of his mind by his husband's voice saying his name harshly, panic and worry evident on the brunet's tanned face. "Will, you can't," Halt swallowed, unaware of the fear evident in his black eyes, "be pregnant. Th-That. Y-You. No! Y-You'll be h-hurt!" Will listened with wide eyes, quite shocked to see his normally grim, taciturn husband so shaken. "Halt, love, I _will not_ get hurt." Will said, having gently grabbed Halt's face and turned it towards his. "But-" "No, Halt. There are no buts. I will not die because of this pregnancy. I _promise_." Will's chocolate eyes bore into the coal black of Halt's, reassurance and comfort pouring out, soothing the distraught Hibernian. Halt closed his eyes and took a deep breath, held it for a moment, then let it out and felt a little calmer.

Will stood, holding out a hand towards Halt, who accepted the help up. "Thanks." Halt gave Will a small smile, hoping that he hadn't ruined his marriage with his breakdown. Will smiled back and drew Halt close, placing his other hand on Halt's hip and started leading the Hibernian through a slow waltz, something that was saved for only their eyes. Halt hummed an old Hibernian song, the one that had been played for their first dance when they got married. They spun in slow circles in the kitchen until the candles guttered out, leaving the couple with only light from the snow to illuminate them. Sharing a sweet kiss, the couple retired to bed for a night of cuddling.  
"Love you, Will. Good night." "Love you too. G'night Halt." With Will spooning Halt, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

They stepped into the house, carrying a small infant with dark chocolate ringlets and brilliant golden-green eyes. Will smiled down at their daughter, held by Halt. "Welcome home, Lysandra Eliza."

 _The End_

* * *

And now just a little backstory on why Halt freaked like he did. He had been married before, to a woman-Eliza-and she got pregnant. Only thing is, when she was giving giving birth, a devastating complication occurred, killing her violently and destroying any chance the baby had to survive. All while Halt was in the room, utterly helpless to save his wife and child. Which traumatized him a bit.  
I hope you guys like this. I am going to be doing a HaltxCrowley fic next, so keep an eye out for it and review!  
AER


End file.
